tufffanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
T.U.F.F. Love Chapter 1
It was another slow day at T.U.F.F. Everyone was relaxing and enjoying the little break they had from missions; everybody except for one. “Don’t you ever get tired of training?” Claire asked as she watched Matt. “No, not really; why you ask?” “Cause I would think you would get tired of it. You do the same thing every day. You never take a break.” “I can’t take a break. If something were too happened, I need to be ready.” Claire sighed and gave off a pitiful look. “There’s more than one agent here…besides, Kitty is a top agent and she doesn’t waste her entire day training. You need to relax and have some fun for once.” Matt stopped and turned over towards his friend. “Claire, why are you doing this? Every day, you try to push me to stop.” “Because I just find it odd you don’t like talking to us. The only time we actually spend any time together is when we have to go on a mission; other than that, you always make yourself busy. Not only do you not hang out with us, you don’t do anything outside of here. Don’t you want a girlfriend or something?” “Hahaha, very funny Claire. Me, having a girlfriend? Ha, you’re so funny. If I really wanted to waste my time with something as silly as that wouldn’t I have done that by now?” Claire slowly began to form tears in her eyes. Matt sighed before responding. “…look, if it will make you happy…I’ll stop my training for the rest of today.” Claire beamed up as soon as she heard that statement. “Really, thanks Matt! I promise, you won’t regret this,” Claire said as she dragged the tiger out. “I have so many things planned for today. I bet after today, you’ll want to relax a whole lot more.” “Yeah, maybe; can you let me walk on my own please?” “Oh, sorry. I hope you didn’t mind me dragging you by the tail,” Claire laughed as she let go. As Matt stood up, the Chief appeared with someone along with him. “Hi, Chief! Who’s that with you?” Claire asked. “Good evening Claire, Matt. This is Rebecca; she’s our new agent for today.” Matt looked over at Rebecca and became completely still. She was a black panther with red hair, wearing a pink necklace, a red shirt and heels and jeans. Matt’s face became red and he started to tremble. “Matt, are you ok?” Claire asked concerned. “Wha- oh yeah, I’m fine,” he stammered. “Anyway, agent Matt, would you be willing to give Rebecca a tour of the place? I would do so myself, but I have a meeting to attend to.” “S-sure Chief, I can handle it.” “Great, also Claire, could you come along with me? I need some help with a few things.” “Okay, see you later Matt,” Claire said as she and the flea walked away. “Wait, no don’t leave me…” “So, your name is Matt?” Rebecca asked smiling. Matt nervously nodded and Rebecca giggled. “W-what’s so funny?” “Nothing, so…where do we start?” Matt thought for a moment and decided that maybe they should check out the training room first since it was the closets. Back at the training room, Matt showed Rebecca everything that was inside. “This room seems great. I might come here often,” replied Rebecca. “Why?” “There’s a pool, I love swimming.” “M-me too,” Matt said blushing. “Are you ok? Why is your face red?” “My face isn’t red! And I’m fine; come on, there’s still a lot for me to show you.” After an hour, the tour was completed. “That was a great tour. I think I’m going to like it here.” “Yeah, this place is great,” replied Matt. “Thanks for showing me around.” “No problem, I-I didn’t really have a choice anyway.” A bell rang and agents began to run out of the building. “Bye agents see you in the morning!” the Chief shouted. “Well, I should get going now.” Matt began to walk to be pulled back. “Wait, I need to give you something,” Rebecca said smiling. “Give me what?” Matt asked confused. Rebecca moved her face closer to his and gave him a small kiss on the cheek. “That’s for being nice, later,” Rebecca said as she left. Matt’s face became bright red. He stood there completely still; he slowly placed a hand on his cheek and smiled. Category:Fan fiction